The Administrative Core will be responsible for overall coordination of the program. This Core will provide scientific leadership, organize meetings and transportation, provide administrative, fiscal and human resource services, and facilitate communications both for internal program key personnel and external advisors. The Administrative Core will coordinate the training and career development program and several scientific workshops including the Scientific Advisory Group and hosting one annual workshop. The Administrative Core will have both a US and Uganda component to meet the needs and services for all four projects in this program. In the US, UCSF will act as the recipient organization, overseeing the fiscal management for the multiple institutions'subcontract awards, oversight of the regulatory compliance for all collaborating institutions, and ensure appropriate communication between the collaborating institutions, the sponsor, and the regulatory agencies. In Uganda, where a majority of the work will be peri'ormed, program administration will be managed by the Infectious Diseases Research Collaboration (IDRC), a nongovernmental organization that supports activities of the MU-UCSF Research Collaboration. The administrative team of IDRC will oversee the progress and operations ofthe Center's endemic country operations including fiscal, human, and resource management, organize and facilitate the scientific meetings and communications, and support the activities of the training program. The administrative staff in the U.S. and Uganda has a track record of working together to administer complex projects and to adapting to the ever changing fiscal and regulatory requirements of international research. The specific objectives of the core will be: 1) to provide scientific leadership to ensure that each project achieves its scientific goals in a timely and efficient manner, 2) to provide organizational management of all aspects of the program, including fiscal, human and resource management, and regulatory oversight, 3) to support internal linkages between the projects and cores and external linkages with the funding agency and scientific advisors, and 4) to support the training and career development of endemic country scientists.